


Jackie's Turn

by thegeekywhovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode Fix-It: s02e13 Doomsday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: The fix-it without a reunion.





	Jackie's Turn

Pete looked down sadly at the dimension hopper around his neck.

“It’s stopped working”

Rose briefly glared at him, before returning to face the blank white wall, pounding it with her fists.

“Take me back! Take me BACK NOW!!” She screamed, tears running down her face. The sound of her wails nearly drowned out the beeping.

Mickey looked down at his own dimension hopper in disbelief.

“No” Jackie whispered, realising what was happening.

“What’s that?” Rose asked from her position at the wall, momentary stopping.

Mickey made his way over to her, flung the dimension hopper over her neck, and pressed the button. The last thing she saw was her mother looking distraught.

“I love you Mum” she managed, before disappearing.

It was now Jackie’s turn to pound on the white wall.


End file.
